Not all is Goode
by PJGeek101
Summary: Harry Potter and his friends must spend 2 months at different high schools across Manhattan, The Golden Trio at Goode High School compete with the Golden trio of Percy Jackson, Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Attention students," Professor Dumbledore says, "All 6th year students are going to be taking a 2 month trip to New York City in the USA and attending a Muggle high school." groans, Harry Potter and his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger shoot Ginny Weasley a look af longing as she is in her 5th year. "Students will be leaving tomorrow afternoon at 3:00 pm" students bolt upright as they hear that they are leaving the next day. "Students, you are dismissed to go to bed." and the students leave the Great Hall. In the dormitories, Harry and his fellow Gryffindors discuss what they must do. "With You-Know-Who out and about why is Dumbledore sending us away to a MUGGLE school?" Neville says forlornly as he pulls on his pajamas and climbs into bed, "Well," Harry says, "Maybe we'll like it, I've been to Muggle school before and it isn't bad but it isn't as good at Hogwarts." on that optimistic thought, they climb into bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry guys, I have been at camp and stuff for 2 weeks, and I haven't had a chance to update, so, without further ado, Chapter 1!  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! YOU SHOULD REMEMBER THAT SO I DON'T HAVE TO WRITE IT EVERY TIME!**

**Harry POV**

Chapter 1: We stepped into Goode High School, Me, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Luna and Neville were 2 blocks down at Midtown High School. The first thing I saw when I walked in was a goth girl and a goth boy fighting in the hallway. Nearby, a tall boy and a blonde girl stood together laughing at the fight. Suddenly, a teacher in a wheelchair came out of a classroom and said, "Miss. Grace, Mr. Di Angelo, please come with me," the two goth kids stopped fighting and followed him into the classroom. Moments later they both came out looking downcast and the two teens that were laughing started again. The girl punched the blonde in the arm and walked down the hall, and the boy turned to the other boy and said something to him, they conversed for a second, and then he left. The wheelchair teacher came out again and said, "are you guys new?" we nodded and he motioned for us to follow him, "You two Percy, Annabeth" the couple came and followed us into the office. "I am Principal Brunner, and I think I heard about some new transfer students coming for the month am I correct?" Hermione nods and says, "We are British, and our headmaster says as part of our curriculum we must spend a month at an American high school" Mr. Brunner nods and hands us all timetables, "I understand that one of you is a year younger than the rest?" Ginny nods and raises her hand, he hands her a different timetable. "Alright, Percy, i would like you to show these Juniors around, and help them get to their classes, and Annabeth, please help dear Ginny here with her things, their locker numbers are on their timetables, and good luck. class starts in 10 minutes." He shoos us out of his office and closes the door behind us. Annabeth takes Ginny to her locker and we follow Percy. "Hey guys, I'm Percy Jackson, what are your names?" "Harry Potter" "Hermione Granger" "Ron Weasley" we tell him. he nods and takes us to our lockers, which are all next to each other. standing next to Hermione's locker is a girl with shiny blonde hair and tons of makeup on. "Hey Percy," she flirts, "Do you wanna go out on Tuesday?" she asks him, twirling her hair around her finger, "No Abby, I already told you I have a girlfriend" she pouts and walks away. "Who's your girlfriend?" I ask him, "Annabeth Chase, she's showing Ginny around. Hey, are you and Ginny related Ron?" he asks, Ron nods.

"Okay guys, your first class is..." Percy looks at our timetables, "Biology, same as me come on" he leads us down the hall, up some stairs, and into a classroom. instead of desks there are long table with four stools each. Percy goes to sit down with Annabeth and the two goth kids, and we choose a seat at the table behind them. sitting there already is a teen with a goatee, and brown curly hair shoved inside of a rasta cap. "Hey, I'm Grover Underwood, are you new?" he asks, we nod and introduce ourselves. "Who are the two goth kids over there with Percy and Annabeth?" Ron asks, "Oh, Thalia Grace and Nico Di Angelo" he tells us, "Thalia, Annabeth and I have been good friends for a long time, and we hooked up with Percy and Nico later on. Thalia and Nico are together, and the same with Percy and Annabeth. My girlfriend, Juniper, doesn't go to this school." The teacher comes in and we all fall silent. And so begins, Day 1 of our life at Goode High School.


	3. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys, I have serious writers block with this story. So, if you are reading this and you have any ideas, please send me a PM. I would totally check out your profile and mention your username in the end of my next chapter.**

**Thanks,**

**PJGeek101**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the long wait guys! The idea for this chapter is from child of Hermes-god of stealth.**

Ginny POV:

There was something abnormal about these kids. Annabeth and Percy never seemed to get tired or worn out in gym class, they looked like they ran around all the time they were so physically fit. They also seemed to all be in on some big secret, and Thalia and Nico, (supposed cousins) were dating! We, (Hermione, Harry, Ron and I), decided to invite them all over for dinner at the apartment where Neville, Ron, and Harry were staying.

"Annabeth?" I asked her one day during lunch,

"Yes Ginny," She answered,

"Would you and your friends like to come over for dinner tonight? To like, get to know each other a bit more?" I asked, crossing my fingers under the table,

"Yeah, sure" Percy said from next to his girlfriend, "Where?"

I gave him the address and he said he and his group would come tonight.

"What are we eating?" He asked,

"How do you feel about a proper British meal?" I asked him, he shrugged and said,

"Sounds good to me."

We had a night.

That night, Harry and I cooked all kinds of delicious Hogwarts meals, and set them out on the counter. For dessert, Ron and Luna made an ice cream trifle, and Hermione made a turtle pudding. When the guests got there, Percy took one look at the turtle and got a look on his face that was so funny everyone laughed.

"So what did you make?" Nico asked, he was the only on who didn't think Percy was funny, but I ave never seen Nico laugh, ever.

"Umm," Harry said,

"We made fish and chips, salad, and British baked potatoes" I said

The look on Percy and Nico's faces was so funny, that everyone laughed again.

We sat down to eat and the food was delicious, (Well of course it was, I made it), the Fish and Chips were a huge hit, along with the Baked Potatoes. I don't know the difference between British and American potatoes but Harry apparently does, he made them.

After dinner, we sat in the living room of the apartment and talked. Annabeth sat on Percy's lap because there weren't enough seats, but they both seemed fine with that.

"So," I said, "Where are you guys from?" I asked them, dumb question, they all live here.

"LA" Thalia and Nico both said

"Manhattan" Percy said

"San Fransisco" Annabeth chimed in

I was not expecting that answer, they are all from different places

"Where are you from?" Annabeth asked me?"

"We are all from England, Harry is from Surrey, and the rest of us are from some different parts of London" I told Annabeth.

She nodded and said,

"Why did you come here?"

The big question. We couldn't really tell them could we?

"Well," Harry stammered, "We..."

"Our headmaster wanted us to see how Mug- American schools worked, so he sent us, along with our two friends, who went to a different high school."

Hermione saved us all, she does that way to often. They all nodded and I asked them another question.

"So, how do you all know each other?" I asked them,

"We all go to the same summer camp, Percy and Thalia are cousins, and Nico is very distantly related to Thalia and Percy. Percy and I have known each other since we were 12, I've known Thalia since I was 7, Percy has known her since he was 13, and we all met Nico when we were 14."Annabeth explained.

I could definitely tell that they knew something that we didn't, but just then three Deatheaters came through the open window and Stupefied Thalia and Nico. They stood their ground, bewildered, the spells had hit them, but it hadn't affected them at all. A Deatheater fired another spell at Thalia and Nico jumped in the way with his blade help high. Wait, he had a blade, a sword. A black sword with a skull on the hilt. I watched in horror and amazement as his sword _absorbed_ the spell. I could have stood there in pure amazement forever but I then heard a yell, from Harry.

"Harry!" I screamed as he got it by a spell, I pulled out my wand, (Yes, even though there were Muggles here), and Hermione and Luna did the same.

"Pretificus Totalus!" Hermione hit one of the Deatheaters and he stiffened and fell to the ground. I picked up his wand and stowed it away so he couldn't get it.

"Expelliarmus!" Luna disarmed one of them and Hermione Stunned him.

"And then," I said, "There was one"

The last Deatheater was smaller than most, he looked to be about 20. When his hood came off, We all gasped in horror.

"Percy?" Ron asked weakly.

**Sorry about the cliffhanger, no, wait, actually, I did that on purpose.  
I am still working on making my chapters longer, and I hope you like it. Please review and read some of my other stories!**

**-PKGeek101**


End file.
